This patent application claims priority from a Japanese patent application No. 2000-261399 filed on Aug. 30, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caloric value calculation device. In particular, the present invention relates to a caloric value calculation device that calculates a caloric value consumed by delivering a material body.
2. Description of Related Art
Until now, a caloric value consumed by exercise has been calculated using a pedometer, a fitness bike, a fitness running machine, and so forth. For the pedometer, the consumed caloric value has been calculated by the number of steps. For the fitness bike, the consumed caloric value has been calculated by the supporting force of working a pedal and the time spent exercising. For the fitness running machine, the consumed caloric value has been calculated by total miles traveled in a given time.
However, it has not been used to measure a caloric value in an easy manner, which is consumed in a game such as bowling, a flying disc, a practice throw such as the shot-put, the discus throw, and the javelin throw.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a caloric value calculation device capable of solving the above-mentioned problem. The object thereof can be attained by combining characteristics detailed in independent claims of the scope of claims. Furthermore, the dependent claims thereof further define advantageous embodiments of the present invention.
Namely, the first embodiment of the present invention is a caloric value calculation device wherein a bowler calculates a consumed caloric value by delivering a bowl including a personal information access unit for accessing personal information about the bowler; a bowl information access unit for accessing information about the bowl that was delivered by the bowler; a calorie calculation unit for calculating the caloric value consumed by the bowler based on both the personal and bowler information; and an output unit for outputting the caloric value calculated by the calorie calculation unit.
The caloric value calculation device may include a personal information database for storing at least one of age, sex, and weight of the bowler, a number of steps, and weight of bowl delivered by the bowler as the personal information of the bowler corresponding to identification information of the bowler, wherein the personal information access unit may access the personal information of the bowler from the personal information database based on the identification information of the bowler.
The caloric value calculation device may further include an image input unit for inputting delivery form of the bowler, wherein the bowl information access unit may access the bowlers number of steps at the time of bowling the bowl from the form of the bowler obtained by the image input unit.
The caloric value calculation device may further include a speed measuring unit for measuring a speed of a bowl delivered by the bowler, wherein the bowl information access unit may access the speed of the bowl measured by the speed measuring unit.
The caloric value calculation device may further include a weight measuring unit for measuring a weight of a bowl delivered by the bowler, wherein the bowl information access unit may access the speed of the bowl measured by the weight measuring unit.
The caloric value calculation device may further include an image input unit for inputting color of the bowl, wherein the weight determination unit may determine the weight of the delivered bowl based on the color of the delivered bowl, which is input by the image input unit.
The caloric value calculation device may further include a memory unit for storing each bowl speed delivered by each bowler, wherein the calorie calculation unit may calculate an average value of respective speeds of the delivered bowl, which are stored in the memory unit, and calculates the consumed caloric value of the bowler based on the weight of the delivered bowl, the average value of the speeds, and the number of deliveries.
The caloric value calculation device may further include a display unit for displaying the caloric value calculated by the calorie calculation unit.
The caloric value calculation device may further include a personal information database for storing each caloric value of each bowler, which is calculated by the calorie calculation unit, wherein the output unit may store the caloric value in the personal information database.
The caloric value calculation device may further include a score processing unit for processing score information of the bowler and storing history of the score information, wherein the bowl information access unit may access history of the score information.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention is a calorie calculation method of calculating a caloric value which a bowler has consumed by delivering a bowl including the steps of obtaining personal information of the bowler; accessing delivery information of the bowler; and calculating the caloric value which the bowler has consumed based on the personal information and above-mentioned delivery information.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention is a recording medium for storing a computer program for calculating a caloric value which a bowler has consumed by delivering a bowl, wherein the computer program including a first module of allowing the computer to access personal information of the bowler; a second input module of accessing delivery information about the bowler; a calculation module of calculating the caloric value which the bowler has consumed based on the personal information and above-mentioned delivery information; and an output module of outputting the caloric value which the calculation module has calculated.
Here, all of the necessary characteristics which the present invention requires are not disclosed in the summary of the invention, but sub-combinations of these characteristics can also be the present invention.